This invention relates to a plastic sock; more particularly to a plastic boot liner or sock to be worn either over one's own socks for insertion into a shoeless boot or over a shoe for use with a galosh.
The prior art teaches a variety of boot liners, socks and the like, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,644,217; 2,924,029; 3,358,188; 3,359,658; 3,605,291; 3,694,940; 3,824,714; 3,875,687; and others.